House Call
House Call es el primer capítulo de In Sheep's Clothing, el cuarto episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo ISC Nightmare.png ISCT House Call.png ISC See Ya Around.png Tras un resumen inicial de los episodios anteriores, la acción se traslada al apartamento de Bigby Wolf. Este todavía sigue atormentado por el ataque que sufrió de Bloody Mary, experimentado una pesadilla de la cual despierta. El Doctor Swineheart está curándole las heridas, explicando que las balas de plata deben extirparse rápidamente para no causar una intoxicación. Una vez recuperada la conciencia, pregunta sobre su estado: *What happened to me? *My arm! *Am I going to be ok? *... Bigby sigue preocupado por su brazo dislocado, así que el doctor le dice que él mismo puede colocárselo mientras le salva la vida entretenido con las balas. Eso mismo hará, a modo de quick time event. Tras la grotesca escena, Swineheart afirma enfadado que no le hizo caso la última vez, y tal vez sí lo haga a Snow White: *I can hear you *This is the job *You think I wanted this ? *... ISC Riddled.png ISCT Repair.png ISC Broken Arm.png El doctor le pide a ella que se vaya, aunque afirma que debe permanecer hasta encontrarse fuera de peligro. Luego Wolf responde: *Stick around, alright ? *I'll be fine. *Don't look Snow *... Colin interrumpe al doctor para preguntarle por el tiempo que le queda, aunque a White no le gusta y Wolf le responde: *Don't distract the doctor.. *Colin, shut up *I need quiet! *... ISC Concerned Friends.png ISC Don't Give Him The Excuse.png ISC Refreshing Beverage.png Swineheart termina sus tareas y le pide a Snow que lo vigile e intente evitar más problemas: *I don't need a babysitter *She has enough on her plate *I'm right here.. *... La encargada de Fabletown luego le preguntará por su estado: *As good as it gets *Like shit *Don't worry about me *... Y más tarde le revelará la preocupación que tuvo antes cuando dejó de respirar: *I don't die easy *I'm here for you *You were really worried? *... Colin interrumpe la escena para preguntarle en qué momento del caso se encuentran: *We need to get Crane *This is a bigger thing now *Snow can decide what's best *... ISCT This Is The Job.png ISCT Snow Concerned.png ISC You Stopped Breathing.png White y Bigby hablan sobre el peligro de Crooked Man y sus secuaces, ignorando que se encontrarían en una situación tan desfavorable: *Thanks for saving me, Snow *It wasn't your fight to surrender *We looked weak *... Luego Colin reprochará a Snow haber dejado libre a Crane: *You weren't there! *Snow did what she had to *Of course I'm pissed *... Snow sigue pensando cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Crooked, ya que no entiende para qué quiere conseguir a Crane y qué relación tiene eso con los asesinatos anteriores: *The victims are my concern *Crane was used *They made the wrong enemy *... ISCT I Don't Have Any Left.png ISC Action Figure.png ISC Wrong Time for Shackles.png La alcalde sustituto termina deduciendo que las cosas han estado haciéndose mal durante años, y que esa situación debe cambiar, respondiendo: *We're doing the best here *What do you mean? *I can only do things MY way *... White sigue afirmando que deben seguir las reglas establecidas, y no pueden haber fábulas que se conviertan en monstruos como la noche anterior: *I had no other choice! *Easy for you to say *You're right Snow *... Colin sigue defendiendo las actuaciones de Bigby, a lo que responderá: *Colin, I can defend myself *Thanks, Colin *My work isn't sloppy *... El enfrentamiento entre las dos partes continúa; autorizando su actuación pero dentro de unas normas, como la de prohibir a las fábulas sin glamour (como el propio Colin) que campen a sus anchas y no estén en La Granja. A eso podrá responder Wolf: *Calm down everybody *Snow's in charge *I'm not enforcing that *... ISCT Friends Matter.png ISC Colin Appreciative.png ISC Security Office.png La conversación se interrumpe al llamar por teléfono Bufkin, que les informa de que Nerissa se encuentra en la oficina dispuesta a darles datos relevantes sobre el caso, pero que sólo los compartirá con Bigby. Entonces White le preguntará cuál será la naturaleza de los mismos: *Maybe it's about the fight? *She probably know something *No idea *... Una vez se ha marchado Snow White hacia la oficina para complementar a Bufkin, Colin le pregunta a Bigby si realmente le enviará a la Granja: *I wouldn't do that for you (elegiste la amistad sobre las reglas) *Snow will change her mind (Colin recordará eso...) *Sorry. Rules are rules *... ISCT Facepalm.png ISC Questioning Nerissa.png ISC Working The Angles.png Finalmente Bigby abandona su apartamento para dirigirse hacia su despacho. Tras abrir la puerta con Nerissa dentro, empiezan los créditos. Lo primero que hace la joven es preocuparse por su estado: *Don't worry about me *I've been better *You should see the other guys *... Tras hablar de su estado, será él quien pregunte: *What did Crane want with you? *Let's hear it *So what brings you here? *... Nerissa le informa que no puede darle datos por culpa del hechizo que posee, aunque realmente si puede proporcionar ayuda indirecta, como la pista del Open Arms Hotel: *You have more on Crane? *Is this about the Crooked Man? *Was Crane set up? *... ISC Do You Like It.png ISC Don't Do That.png ISC Not Doing Anything.png Nerissa dice sentirse sola, al haberse quedado sin amigos que le ayuden a llevar su vida: *Is this about Faith and Lily? *You can trust ne *Where's this going? *... Si se elige la primera o segunda respuesta, luego habla de la conveniencia de vigilar los propios amigos: *I look out for everyone *Should I suspect my friends? *Are my friends in danger? *... Si elige la tercera respuesta anterior, o tras contestar a la siguiente; se lamentará por no poder ayudarle: *Take your time *Your lips are sealed *Can't you just talk? *... Pese a no poder ayudarle, Bigby encuentra el nexo de unión entre ambas: los lazos. *It's beautiful *It's not about how it looks *I'm trying to help you *... Wolf termina descubriendo que el lazo es un instrumento de control que poseen, así que le pregunta si puede quitárselo: *Can't we just... take the ribbon of? (Nerissa recordará eso) *Any way to break the spell? (Nerissa recordará eso) *Ribbon (Nerissa recordará eso) *... Al intentar quitárselo, Nerissa se niega en rotundo, repitiendo que sus labios están sellados, y deduciendo que de ese modo moriría. Luego intentará solucionar dicho problema: *I'll fix this (Nerissa recordará eso) *I'm sorry *her (Nerissa recordará eso...) *... ISC Comfort.png ISC Nerissa Leaving.png ISCT We Need To Solve This.png Finalmente, alguien llama a la puerta, deduciendo que es Snow. Nerissa le pedirá que mantenga en secreto su conversación: *What are you afraid of? *Sure thing *I have to tell Snow *... Una vez entra Snow en la habitación, Nerissa decide irse, no sin antes darle una pista: que se ocupe de su otro asunto. La alcalde sustituto le cuenta que Beauty y Beast le solicitaban, tal vez para avanzar en el caso. Luego White le pregunta sobre el contenido del interrogatorio: *She told me enough *Look, I took care of it *Magic keeps her from talking *... Tras responder, le pregunta si la pareja citada servirá de algo en la investigación: *They called for a reason *Nerissa pointed us there *Beauty got a loan from him / It's worth looking into *... Finalmente Bigby se dirige hacia ellos para protegerles y seguir con el caso, mientras Snow White permanece en el lugar para realizar otros asuntos. Vídeos thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 9:13) Categoría:Capítulos de In Sheep's Clothing